A temperature-sensitive mutant, K12, isolated from an established Chinese hamster fibroblast cell line, Wg1A, is used to study the coordinated expression of two genes specifically induced by glucose starvation. When K12 cells are incubated at the non-permissive temperature (40.5~C), the synthesis of several proteins is specifically induced. Two of the proteins (94,000 and 78,000 daltons) are identified as glucose-regulated proteins since the same proteins are overproduced in a variety of animal cells when they are starved of glucose. cDNA clones have been constructed with RNA isolated from hamster K12 cells incubated at 40.5~C. Two of the cDNA clones, by criterion of hybrid-select translation, are shown to code for the 94,000 and 78,000 dalton proteins. Using these cDNA clones as probes, we show that after 4 hours of incubation at 40.5~C, there is a 10-fold increase in their corresponding mRNA levels. We demonstrate that the kinetics of transcription of these genes directly parallels the accumulation of the mRNA levels, suggesting that the expression of these two genes is coordinatedly and primarily regulated at the transcription level. In addition, the expression of these two genes is stringently regulated by the availability of glucose in the medium. By DNA-mediated gene transfer, we are examining the sequences flanking these genes which may be important for their controlled expression.